1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of material transport. In particular this invention pertains to the field of dispensing systems. More in particular, this invention relates to the field of transferring and guiding material from within a container to some external environment. Still further, this invention pertains to the field of dispensing systems including a container and a retractable spout mechanism contained therein.
2. Prior Art
Dispensing systems for guiding the flow of material from an enclosure or container are well known in the art. One such type of dispensing system having improved properties is shown in my copending patent application, Ser. No. 260,860 filed June 8, 1972 and to be issued as Pat. No. 3,831,824 of which this is a continuation in part. In the improved dispensing system as is herein described, there is shown additional structure to maintain a spout member at a predetermined position with respect angular relations between the spout member and the container extension direction when the spout member is within the container or partially removed therefrom. This particular positional placement aids in removing the spout member from within the container when the improved dispensing system is put into use.
Additionally, the improved dispensing system of the instant application includes track members formed on a side wall of the spout to diminish the possibility of gouging the opening formed in a top wall of the container when the spout member is removably displaced. Thus, in some prior instances removal of the spout member from within the container has caused some gouging either in the wall of the spout member or of the container which may have detremental effects on the material being removed. Thus, with the addition of the track members there is provided a reduced possibility of leakage of the material in unwanted areas.